1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit for removing calcium deposits in a shower head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kit for removing calcium deposits in a shower head extending from a shower arm without removing the shower head from the shower arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rooms in better quality hotels are clean, nicely decorated, have good beds, fine television, convenient ice, but terrible showers.
Virtually everyone knows that one can take the shower head down, place it in container of vinegar overnight, and the shower head will work like new the next day.
Commercial uses, such as hotels, are reluctant to remove shower heads even if they keep spares. Residential users often are people without tools or mechanical ability to remove the shower heads without damaging something else.
Numerous innovations for nozzle related cleaning device have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,144 to Madden et al. teaches apparatus for preventing build-up of sealing compound at the outlet of an intermittently operated sealing compound ejecting nozzle. In the device, a stream of air is directed towards the outlet of the nozzle from a suitable air outlet, and a solvent is injected into the air stream at a point upstream from the air outlet, the air outlet being located at a distance from the nozzle such that turbulence of the air stream occurs in the area of the nozzle. The rate of supply of solvent to the air stream is such as to produce an atmosphere saturated with solvent in the turbulent area. This prevents evaporation of solvent from the sealing compound and hence prevents the sealing compound building up at the outlet of the nozzle.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,875 to Nishino teaches a scale removal device for scraping off scale deposited on the inner surface of a tube section comprising a rotary shaft to be received within said tube section for advancement and rotation under the action of fluid under pressure pumped into the tube section and having a spiral blade thereabout, a scraper head detachably connected to the leading end of said rotary shaft and having resilient scraper blades thereabout for yieldingly abutting against the inner surface of said tube section and connector means detachably connecting said rotary shaft and scraper head.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,066 to Hethcoat teaches apparatus for cleaning paint spray gun nozzles automatically that includes a housing having separate cleaning and reservoir chambers separated by a dividing wall, and a cleaning spray head in the cleaning chamber for directing a spray of cleaning fluid at a nozzle in the chamber. A supply of cleaning fluid in the reservoir is connected to the cleaning spray head by a supply tube. The cleaning chamber has an entrance for receiving a spray gun nozzle, and a supply of gas under pressure is connected to the reservoir chamber automatically on detection of entry of a spray gun nozzle through the entrance, to urge cleaning fluid from the reservoir into the supply tube. A passageway is provided in the dividing wall for returning used cleaning fluid to the reservoir. The supply of gas to the reservoir is cut off automatically at the end of a cleaning cycle on removal of the cleaned nozzle from the chamber.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,303 to Thomas, Sr. teaches a rust, corrosion, and scale removing composition. It comprises an additive concentrate and water. The additive concentrate preferably consists of, on a parts by weight basis, 1.5 to 5 parts glycolic acid, 0.2 to 1 parts tetrasodium salt of ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, 2 to 6 parts citric acid, and 1 to 3 parts trisodium citrate dihydrate.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for nozzle cleaning related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.